1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drainage pouch systems adapted for use in connection with discharge materials from the body of a user. In particular, this invention is directed to a drainage pouch system for capturing discharge materials from patients having an ostomy operation. Still further, this invention is directed to a post-surgical drainage pouch system which is locationally mounted in fixed relation in alignment with a stoma. More in particular, this invention pertains to a post-surgical drainage pouch system which is essentially odor free and lightweight for comfort when being maintained on the body of the user. Still further, this invention relates to a post-surgical drainage pouch system which provides for disposable elements in combination with inexpensive and easily attainable pouch members.
2. Prior Art
Colostomy type devices for collection of the discharge materials from the body of a user are known in the art. The best prior art known to applicant includes U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,970,085; 3,856,011; 3,865,109; 3,043,306; 3,006,343; 3,481,336; 3,826,262; 3,964,485; 4,030,500; 3,902,496; 3,897,780; 3,948,256; 3,931,819; 4,054,140; 4,062,361; 3,398,744; and 3,695,268.
Colostomy devices such as that shown in reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,970,085 do include ring portions which are mounted on tubular flanges. Further, such does provide for washer elements, however, such washer interface is generally on the frontal portion of the prior art systems and not adapted for contact with the stoma. Such washer elements are generally not disposable in the nature of the subject invention concept. In such systems, contact with bacteria areas of the body are not provided by disposable elements. Thus, bacteria growth may occur having deleterious effects to the user.
Other prior art colostomy devices such as that shown in reference U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,011 provide for a belt or strap-like holding mechanism, however, the pouch members are maintained by a ring member which is inserted within a peripheral groove formed in a bag holding section. Such prior art systems do not provide for the disposability of bacteria contaminated areas of the colostomy devices.
Other references do not direct themselves to lightweight considerations which aid in the comfort of the user. Additionally, some other prior art references do not direct themselves to the maintenance of the overall pouch system in a stationary mode on the body of the user which may cause misalignment between the stoma and the particular pouch member being utilized. This has the deleterious effect of not capturing all of the discharge material from the body of the user.
Other prior art systems may utilize pouch members which are relatively expensive and not completely disposable at the will of the user. Such may have the disadvantage of forcing the user to utilize such pouch members over a prolonged period of time.